


No interruptions

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, aaaaah, and just try to be happy, and we're not getting another season but lets ignore that for now, im still shOOK, it just doesn't feel real, shirbert conquers all, we got an actual kiss everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Gilbert surprises Anne by visiting from Toronto.If only they didn't have to part so soon.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 508





	No interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just emo. the finale broke me, but in the best possible way.

It had been a few weeks since Anne had returned to Queens after the Christmas break. How those days had flown by, spent mostly in the company of none other than Gilbert Blythe. The news that they had begun a courtship certainly hadn't been shocking, for both families had seen it coming a mile away. If anything it had been a sigh of relief that the waiting was finally over. But being apart again was proving difficult, and Anne spent many nights writing to Gilbert. There was just so much she needed to tell him, and once she'd poured out her heart once there was no going back. Gilbert didn't mind, he would read a full novel's worth of letter every day, stay up all night if he had to, just to hear from Anne.

He'd managed to plan a visit, sneaking away from Toronto for a weekend just to see her, but that was still another day away. Another long day of waiting. So she did what she normally did when she missed him, and started writing a letter to him.

Mrs Blackmore knocked at Anne's door with a rather serious expression, interrupting her musings. "You have a visitor."

"Of course. I'll be down in a moment. Thank you." Anne tried to sound polite, but the older lady had caused some difficulties. It appears not  _ everyone  _ is destined to be her kindred spirit. But deep down Anne could tell they would get along, she just needed to warm up a bit.

"May I remind you that suitors are to call only on Saturdays."

"Suitors? But I don't…" Anne shook her head. No...he couldn't be. Not this early. Surely Mrs Blackmore was mistaken, it was probably Cole or even a suitor for one of the other girls. But Cole was out of town...so it must be...

She ran past Mrs Blackmore, earning a disapproving tut, and straight into the parlour. Her heart stopped just for a moment, sure that her eyes were deceiving her. But stood in the middle of the room, eyes wide with longing, was none other than her-

“Gilbert?”   
  


She ran into his arms and he held her tightly almost like a reflex action. He scooped her up, spinning her around as he pressed a quick chaste kiss to her lips. It still felt so new, and yet it somehow felt like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“You’re supposed to be in Toronto until tomorrow!” Anne's eyes roamed his face once he put her down, still in shock that he was actually here with her again.

“I got an earlier train. I couldn’t wait any longer.” he cupped her cheek, “I’ve waited too long already.”

She leaned forward, but a cough from across the room made them pull apart. Mrs Blackmore was clearly not impressed with the display of affection in her parlour. Gilbert politely nodded his head as he smiled; clearly getting privacy would be a lot harder than he’d realised. Anne seemed to know what he was thinking.

“Come with me.” she whispered, taking Gilbert’s hand and leading him away from the parlour, out towards the garden.

They walked down the path, every so often glancing over their shoulders to check they weren’t being watched. Suddenly Anne pushed Gilbert and he stumbled backwards behind a tree. Before he had even gotten his bearings, Anne had grabbed his jacket to pull him towards her, pressing her lips against his. 

“I’ve missed you.” he laughed, pulling back so he could look at her. He still couldn’t believe it, that Anne Shirley Cuthbert returned his feelings. When he thought about it, he knew Diana had been right. That he’d loved Anne the minute he knew her, before he even knew himself what it meant to be in love. 

“It’s so unfair that after all these years, we’re finally together and you have to leave.” she sighed, her hands still clutching the lapels of his jacket.

“Hey,” he tilted his head so he could meet her eyes, “it’s only 73 more days until we break for the summer harvest. And then it’s home to Avonlea where we won’t be interrupted for 3 whole months.” he raised an eyebrow and she laughed. 

This new, playful side of Gilbert was something she couldn’t get enough of, reminding her of their first dance together and the revelation of her true feelings. Despite him being a doctor in training, that boyish charm still remained, making her weak at the knees.

“No interruptions? Not even from Bash?”

Gilbert winced, “Maybe from Bash. His last few letters to me were mostly him saying he told me so. But seems he knew my heart better than I did.”

“Well thankfully one of you did.” she brushed her nose against his and he sighed contentedly.

“As much as I love...this,” he cheekily raised his eyebrows again, “I’d love to officially take you out, to tea perhaps?”

Anne’s smile grew. They’d had such little time together in this new realm of love that they hadn’t even officially “stepped out” together as an official courting pair. 

“I want to tell the whole world that I finally belong to Anne Shirley Cuthbert.” he threw his arms in the air to shout it out and she put a hand over his mouth to stop him from revealing their hiding place, a playful smile on her lips. If anyone saw them behind a tree together...well the rumours would spread and if Marilla found out she would surely faint. 

“We belong to each other.” she corrected him, and he smiled when her hand moved to his cheek.

“Is that a yes?”

She didn’t answer, instead closing the gap between them once more. Gilbert wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up as he tried to tell her 3 years worth of feelings in that kiss. He was still making up for all that lost time, although he didn’t think he would ever make it up.

“Anne, it’s almost time for-” Diana’s voice trailed off when she realised what she was interrupting. 

Anne and Gilbert froze, faces inches apart but eyes wide. She should’ve known Diana knew all her hiding places already. Suppose she’ll have to find somewhere else for their secret rendezvous - if they ever get that chance.

“Diana…” Gilbert coughed awkwardly, adjusting his hat and disheveled jacket. “Pleasure to see you again. I hope you’re well?”

“Not as well as you, I can see.” she laughed, and Anne could feel her cheeks growing warm.

“I won’t be at tea today, I’m going with Gilbert.” Anne gave him a look over her shoulder, and Diana smiled knowingly.

“Should I tell the other’s the real reason for your truancy or should I say simply an acquaintance?”

“Tell them I’m having tea with my  _ beau _ .”

Diana nodded, swiftly returning back up towards the house.

When she turned to Gilbert, he had the biggest, smuggest grin in the world.

“Your  _ beau _ ?” he tilted his head, eyes full of adoration. 

“Are we going to tea or not?” Anne folded her arms, just because she loved him didn’t mean he still wasn't the same infuriating Gilbert he’d always been.

“Of course, miss.” he mockingly tipped his cap to her, but held out his arm for her to link hers with.

Maybe it wasn’t the “done thing”, but Anne much preferred holding his hand as opposed to his arm. She slipped it from his grip and interlocked their hands together. As silly as it sounded, it truly did feel like their hands were the perfect match for each other.

* * *

They’d managed to sneak away to the rare bit of “countryside” - if you could call it that - that Charlottetown had, Gilbert swiping a blanket from his lodgings to use as a picnic blanket.

With his surprise arrival yesterday, it meant they had an extra day together, but it still wasn’t enough. He would be leaving tomorrow.

“I wish we could just freeze time.” Anne sighed, placing the flower crown she had made atop of Gilbert’s curls as he laid back, eyes closed in the fresh spring air. “Tomorrow is almost here, and we’re almost apart again.”

“Tomorrow can wait.” Gilbert waved a hand dismissively, “Right here is all I care about, right now.”

Gilbert sat up, the flower crown still on top of his head and Anne couldn’t help but think how well the bright colours complimented his dark hair. Her hair was too bright for such flowers, but his was perfect. He really did have a splendid chin, well...he was beautiful. She should tell him that more.

“What?” he laughed when he noticed her staring.

“Nothing. You just look beautiful, handsome.” it felt weird to be able to tell him that, but once she did, the look on his face told her she would do it again and again.

“Me?” for once he seemed bashful, and it was awfully cute. 

Anne nodded, “I’m so lucky.”

He shook his head, “I’m the lucky one.” he pulled her closer to him, and thankfully no one was around for surely they would faint at the impropriety these two young lovebirds seemed to display. “I’ve travelled the world, and have yet to find anyone with such vibrant hair. No one with freckles that look like the constellations in the sky. No one like you Anne. In the world.”

She was the one to feel bashful, her cheeks growing warm. But all was forgotten when Gilbert leaned in, their noses touching briefly before he kissed her.

* * *

The whistle of the train signalled that their brief dalliance was over, and Gilbert must once again return to the world of medical students. 

“Do you have to go so soon?” Anne sighed, burying her head against Gilbert’s chest. “What if I just didn’t let you go?” she squeezed him tighter and he laughed, resting his head atop of hers.

“I’ll write to you. I know it’s not the same. But maybe one day…” he stopped, realising he may have crossed into delicate territory so early.

“One day…?” Anne lifted her head.

He took a deep breath, “One day, maybe we won’t be so far apart…”

“One day. I like the sound of that.” she nodded, and Gilbert let out a sigh of relief that he hadn’t scared her with the implications of marriage so soon.

The final call for the train came, and Gilbert had to let go. The hardest thing he’d ever had to do was leave her. 

“Hey,” she said, wiping a tear from her eye, “It’s only 71 days until we have no interruptions.”

Gilbert closed his eyes, a small laugh escaping. He kissed her one final time, holding her hand tightly. 

“Until then, my Anne with an e.” he kissed her hands, and boarded the train.

Anne waved from the platform, trying to hold it together as his train pulled away from her. They’d be together soon, but for now they had to survive. One day, both their dreams would be fulfilled, they’d be a teacher and a doctor. They’d be together, no interruptions.


End file.
